Solemn Flames House
by Daimyo Maximiliano Migerokawa
Summary: "Enough is enough! I'm leaving." He decided to run away. Astrid ran away with him. To the Solemn Flames island, the most peaceful island in the archipelago. But that peace is disturbed by Alvin the treacherous. Followed by angry Snoutlout who is seeking revenge. Rated T because of some 'Nudity'. Discontinued :(
1. Leaving

**Hi! I'm back. After my story "Muraviansky : Scandinavian Northern Threat" was deleted. I need to concentrate on HTTYD. You know, I'm an addict. Anyway. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Hiccup P.O.V**

"No, no. it all does make sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're her workers and that's their queen." She ran towards the village. "Let's find your dad." Astrid said.

'No, No! not yet. If we told them they'll kill toothless.'

"Hiccup. You have just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings sailed there. And you want to keep it a secret? Oh, to protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

'Yes.'

Everything became silent.

"O-okay. What should we do?"

'You mean what should I do. I'm leaving Berk. Once and for all.'

"What? Hiccup. You can't leave. You are… the one who will become a Viking tomorrow. Why?"

'Astrid, listen to me. There's no reason that keeps me in this village. If I ran away. That would be better. Even if I killed myself. That would be better.'

Astrid punched me on my shoulder.

'why did you do that?'

"That's for kidnapping me and saying that you're nothing."

Suddenly she lent and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's…. for the ride and everything else." She ran towards the village. I walked to the village. When I entered my room. I started packing up.

'I'll need some tools, a pillow and a blanket.'

I grabbed the pillow and the blanket and put them in a basket.

'My paperwork!' I ran to the desk and took everything that was on it. I put it in the basket. I took a map to search for the island I would live on. I took my extra clothing, some food and water. I haven't forgot anything here. I went to the forge to take my paperwork there. I reached it to find Gobber working on a sword.

"Eh. Hiccup? What are ya doin' here. Lad?"

'Um. I'm just taking my paperwork to my house.'

I grabbed the paperwork and went outside. I put it in the basket I had. I went to the cove to put things there. Suddenly I saw Astrid there.

'A-Astrid? What are you doing here?'

"What are doing here?"

'I'm packing for my run away. Because-'

"I know why. I hope you don't do it."

'Unfortunately. I'm leaving tomorrow.'

"Hiccup! Wait!" I put the basket in a hidden place and ran off.

**Next Day**

I was going to kill myself. That would be much easier than leaving. I grabbed a knife. When Astrid saw me.

"Hiccup! Don't!"

'I'm sorry Astrid. But I'm useless.' The knife was just 3 inches away from. When Astrid stopped the knife.

"No! Hiccup I won't let you die!" she began crying on shoulder. I-I can't believe it. Astrid Hofferson The Fearless was crying.

'It's okay, Astrid. I won't kill myself. But I'll run away. This is my destiny. No one can change it.'

Astrid stopped crying. She was thinking of something.

"Can I go with you?"

'Astrid. You have all reasons to stay here. But nothing can let me stay here.'

"No matter what's your answer. I want to go with you. I have a basket. All things I need are with me. Don't worry."

'Sigh. Okay. But toothless can't hold two humans with two baskets.'

"Um… you can find me a dragon."

'Maybe we can take a dragon from the arena. But the exam is now taking place.'

"No. not yet. There's nobody at the arena."

'Okay, let's go.'

**At The Arena**

'what dragon you want to tame?'

"Um…. What can I choose?"

'Nadders. – Zipplebacks – Monstrous Nightmares – Gronckles.'

"Um….I'd go for the Nadder."

'Okay.' I opened the cage of The Nadder. The dragon came out and started looking at me. I started trying to tame her. I took Astrid's hand and put it on the dragon's nose.

"I can't believe it. I'm taming a dragon!"

I smiled. I gave her a shield and a rope.

'Take that. You need to stay put on the dragon. What are you going to name it?'

"Um.. Stormfly. I'll name it Stormfly."

'Alright. I'll help you. Let's go.'

We headed outside the arena and flew off.

"So. What island are we going to?"

'I don't know. Let me check the map.'

I took the map. She leaned near me to see the map. There were lots of islands. I noticed a very far island called Solemn Flames. I pointed to the island and talked to Astrid.

'Why don't we go to Solemn Flames?'

"It's very far."

'We can rest at other islands.'

"Okay."

**Next chapter you'll see some oneshots :3 that's enough for today. Arrivederci!**

**Maximilian IV**


	2. Sapphire-Emerald Island

**Good Afternoon! I least than 2 hours I got a 34 visits! That's great! Thank you everyone. Have a nice day!**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

"Um. Hiccup? Can we get some rest? We were flying for 6 hours without stopping!" Astrid said. Rubbing her back.

"There's an island called Sapphire-Emerald island. We can sit down there. We'll continue our trip tomorrow."

"Okay." Astrid said.

The riders headed to the island. Sapphire-Emerald island was called because of it's waterfalls. The waterfalls water was in the color of Sapphire and emerald. Legends says that the island has Sapphire with Emerald color. And Emerald with Sapphire color. And a stone called "Millixandria" with the color of Sapphire and Emerald. This island wasn't visited or populated because it has a strange kind of dragon called : "The Audiss Master". That dragon has a poison that can freeze a full human for a day. Hiccup and Astrid had no choice. They had to have a rest. When the riders reached the island. They were astonished by the waterfalls color.

"That- That's wonderful!" Astrid shouted. "Why couldn't we see it from the beach?"

"Because it's a cove. The river is coming from that mountain. reaches that tree then goes down to the cove." He said.

"Alright. Let's camp here." She pointed to a place behind the waterfall.

They put their baskets down. Hiccup went to find some firewood. Astrid sat down and began to put the pillows and blankets they'll sleep on. Hiccup returned with a huge pile of firewood. When Stormfly started to roar. She almost bumped into Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Watch out!"

Hiccup leaned so Stormfly wouldn't bump into him.

"Phew." He said. " I almost bumped up."

He put the firewood on the ground. He ordered toothless to blast plasma. He sat on the ground. Watching the waterfall. Astrid leaned on his shoulder.

"Ah…. The moon is very beautiful. Right?" Astrid said.

"Right. It's beautiful as you."

Astrid leaned and kissed him on the lips. He grabbed her. This moment they were making out.

"Mmmm. Hiccup…"

They broke the kiss when they realized that they made out.

"Um. I'm sorry. Because of-" Hiccup apologized.

"shush. Don't worry, we were going to do that anyway." Astrid smiled.

Suddenly. A big roar came out from the river. Hiccup stood up to figure out who roared.

"Come on! Let's go!" he shouted to Astrid.

**Hiccup P.O.V**

I hopped on toothless. I told Astrid to follow me. I flew in the sky to see that dragon. When Astrid shouted.

"Hiccup! Look!"

I saw the dragon. It's the Audiss Master. It had poison that can freeze me or Astrid for a day.

"Astrid! Stay away from it!"

I tried to scare it away. But it failed. I saw Astrid coming near it.

"Astrid! NO!" I screamed.

I was too late. I heard Astrid screaming.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed. The dragon ran away.

No, NO!. Why would that happen!? I went to Astrid and started crying when I saw her. She was bleeding from her hand. I grabbed her to hear her heartbeat. She was alive!

**3**r**d**** Person P.O.V**

Hiccup grabbed Astrid and returned back to their camp. He ordered Stormfly to fly back. When he reached the camp. He put Astrid in her "Bed". He kissed her forehead. And fell asleep.

**Next Day:**

Hiccup woke up at the morning. Astrid was breathing. He sighed and started to pack his things. After he finished packing. He sat near Astrid. Trying to wake her up, he sighed and stood up. he took some cold water from the waterfall an drank it. He sat humming a song. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him.

**Astrid P.O.V**

I woke up at morning. I felt something in my hand, I looked at it. When I saw it wrapped in fur, I looked around me. I didn't find Hiccup. I heard his voice singing:

I stood up and came near him. I put my hand on his shoulder when he screamed.

"AAAH!" He fell to the lake. I laughed at him.

"Astrid! I'm going to kill you!" he shouted.

I grabbed his arm to pull him out.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it.' I said. I hugged him softly.

"Okay. We need to leave."

'So. What's next island?'

"Lava Bay island."

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Lava Bay island was called because of it's lava lake. The lava lake was opened at the sea. Legends says that This island was the home of Loki. The fire god, when he cried. He cried lava and fire. Some legends say that the bay is his mouth. He drank lava as water. But no one will know what happened there.

**Disclaimer : I do not own HTTYD. I wish I could, new islands and dragons are made by me. And any similiarity is only a coincidence. Bye!**


	3. The Lava Bay

**Good morning! I feel that I'm the happiest teenager in the world! Thank you assasin2000, warriorgirl56, thecakeluver, amberdoodles and sibuna4everfabinna!**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

**Back At Berk**

Helen Hofferson was crying. Her daughter was lost. And no one knows where is she.

"Don't worry, Helen. We'll find her." Ingrid Hofferson said. He was very worried about their Astrid. Suddenly Ingrid saw Stoick running towards their house.

"What's wrong, chief?" Helen said.

"Have anyone seen Hiccup?" Stoick said.

"No. why are you asking?"

"He disappeared yesterday and we don't know where is he!"

"Stoick, see what I found in the forge!" Gobber shouted.

He handed two messages. It was from Hiccup and Astrid!

"Dear father.

I had to disappear because I don't want to kill dragons. Don't seek me anywhere. Also, Astrid is with me. I haven't kidnapped her. She came with me. I'm sorry. Hiccup"

"Dear Chief :

I'm leaving. I won't stand life here without Hiccup. And by the way, he really shot down a Night Fury. Astrid"

Stoick fell on his knees when he read the messages. He started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked.

"They- they ran away!" he started to cry. Crying like if he lost two pieces of his heart…..

**At Sapphire-Emerald Island.**

**Hiccup P.O.V**

I finished packing things and putting it in the basket.

'Astrid! Are you ready?' no one responded.

"come here. I want to speak with you."

I went down the cliff to find Astrid swimming in the lake. I was shocked when I saw her.

"Come on! Get in!" she shouted.

'Astrid, we need to leave, Now!'

"Okay. Party disturber!"

**2 Hours Later**

**On the way to Lava Bay Island:**

"So. You don't like to swim?"

'Um. Yeah.'

"By the way, why did they call the island Lava Bay?"

'Because the bay is filled with lava. Not water.'

"Really?"

'Yeah. I also heard from Gobber that Loki lives there with his "Dragons".'

"Dragons? What do you mean?"

'Berkians thought for 300 years that all dragons belong to Loki. You know, because they're evil. In their thoughts.'

"Oh."

We came near the island. I've felt hot. But not that much, the island had terrain like outcasts island. No trees or plants. only rocks, mountains and lava bay.

"Oh holy Odin ghost! I'm sweating like a dragon!"

'if you want. We can go to another island. There is a lot to choose.'

"No, no. we just need to keep away from that volcano." She pointed towards a volcano.

'As you wish. Milady.'

We landed on a hill surrounded with lava. I unpacked my basket, Astrid did so.

"I'm going fishing. Go and gather some firewood." She said.

I went to the near "Forest" or the thing I can call it a forest. I gathered some wood and returned to our camp. Astrid wasn't there. Toothless groaned at me.

'Not now, we don't have to fly now.'

I took a small picture for Astrid. I started sighing. Astrid Hofferson, the last one I would imagine that will love me. Or to like me. The two-sided warrior girl. Has a very tough side, and a soft side. I wonder what Fishlegs and others are doing right now. Probably Snoutlout flirting with Ruffnut, Fishlegs mastering the book of dragons. Tuffnut fighting with Ruffnut and Snoutlout cursing me because I stole what is called "His girlfriend, Astrid.". suddenly I heard Astrid's voice from the sky.

"Here I come!" she shouted.

I hid the picture. Or she will kill me if she found it.

'alright, milady. What have you found?'

"Fish enough until we reach Solemn Flames. "

I took a fish to give to toothless. I think he has a sense for fish. He suddenly got awake. He ran towards me. He bumped into me. The picture slipped from my tunic. Astrid noticed the picture. It's time to run! I ran towards foot of the hill. When I slipped and fell to the ground. Something flew in the air. And landed on my…. BACK! AAAAAAAAH!

**Astrid P.O.V**

Is that my picture? From where did this came to Hiccup's hand- I heard hiccup screaming! What happened!? I ran towards him to find a scorching charcoal landed on his back.

'Hiccup! What happened?'

"Ah, my back!"

'Let me help you.'

I grabbed his hand to get back to the camp. I laid him on a blanket. I took some water to put it on Hiccup's back.

'Better?'

"Yeah… Astrid, I'm sorry to take your picture. I took it from your house. But-"

'Don't worry.' I took out a picture for him.

"Where did get this?" Hiccup asked.

'I took it from your room.'

He smiled, he held my hands for a while. Suddenly he pulled me for a kiss.

'I love you. The softest Viking I ever seen.'

"Thank you…."

'We must leave. We won't reach Solemn Flames until tomorrow.'

I started to pack my things to go to the twin island. Eyes of Odin…..

**Hiccup P.O.V**

'Let's go, bud.' I said.

We flew into the sky. Astrid flew after me.

"Hiccup, what is twin island? Or Eyes Of Odin?"

'Eyes Of Odin are two island connected by two rock bridges. Those are meant to be as Odin's eyes. Every strange boats were destroyed if they came near it…'

"What a strange island(s)!"

**Okay. Not concentrating on dragons, of course. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Solemn Flames : Home Sweet Home !

**I'm back! I can't say how much I'm excited! 500 views in 7 hours! What can I say? Thank you everyone!**

**Hiccup P.O.V**

"Are we there yet?" Astrid said.

'No. not yet…..'

We flew down into sea stacks. It was like a maze.

"Hiccup? Where are you?"

'I'm here!'

"Where?"

'I can see you, Astrid. Look behind you!'

Finally she saw me. I pointed to an island.

'That, is Eyes Of Odin…. Let's go!'

We flew to the island. When I looked at Astrid's face. She was astonished.

"This island… is magical…. Look at the lakes there!" she pointed to lakes at the island. It looked like an eye. It would hypnotize anyone.

"How many islands still until we reach Solemn Flames? "

'Let me check…. 2 islands. Emyer Rock and…. Fury island.'

"Can we leave now? This island is scaring me."

'No. we need to stay here for a while. The dragon are tired, we are tired. We can't fly for too long.'

"You are right. But where are we going to stay?"

'There's a cave over there.' I pointed to small cave.' We can sleep there.'

"No problem."

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

**The Arena – Berk**

"I just can't believe my beautiful Astrid left me for that dumb Hiccup!" Snoutlout said." He's a real fishbone. He even don't know how to hold an axe! I'm much stronger, nicer, adorable and of course. More of a Viking!"

Ruffnut started to shout in his face." THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! You're so selfish… You don't deserve Astrid. All what you deserve is boots in your face! Hiccup is much nicer than you… Hiccup is a viking… you're not!"

Tuffnut was shocked when he heard what his sister was saying.

"Ding, Ding, Ding!" Fishlegs shouted.

** Eyes Of Odin – ****Hiccup P.O.V**

Astrid slept before me. I gazed at the moon. I didn't know how I started singing :

_Love, love changes everything__  
Hands and faces, earth and sky__  
Love, love changes everything__  
How you live and how you die__  
Love, can make the summer fly__  
Or a night seem like a lifetime__  
Yes love, love changes everything__  
Now I tremble at your name__  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same_

**Astrid P.O.V**

I heard the sound of Hiccup singing. I know that song. I stood up and continued singing:

_Love, love changes everything__  
Days are longer, words mean more__  
Love, love changes everything__  
Pain is deeper than before__  
Love will turn your world around__  
And that world will last forever__  
Yes love, love changes everything__  
Brings you glory, brings you shame__  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same_

Hiccup was shocked when he heard my voice. I smiled at him. We continued singing together:

_Off into the world we go__  
Planning futures, shaping years__  
Love (comes in) and suddenly all our wisdom disappears__  
Love makes fools of everyone__  
All the rules we made are broken__  
Yes love, love changes everyone__  
Live or perish in its flame__  
Love will never never let you be the same__  
Love will never never let you be the same!_

I ran into him and kissed him a long kiss in the moonlight. He wrapped his hand around my waist. We slept together for the whole night…

**Hiccup P.O.V**

I woke up at the morning. I tried to stretch but I found someone wrapping his hands around me. I found Astrid sleeping on my shoulder. I waked her up.

'Good morning, Milady.'

"Good morning." She yawned.

'Come on. We need to leave.'

"Just five minutes." She yawned again.

I stood up to start packing my things. Toothless groaned at me.

'No, not now. Don't you see that I'm packing?'

Astrid finally won the battle between her and the blanket gravity in the morning :-) she started packing.

"So, are we going to Eymer Rock?"

'No. we'll go straight to Solemn Flames…'

"But there's an island before Solemn Flames. Called Fury island….. why don't we stay there?"

'When we reach Solemn Flames. You'll know.'

Astrid gave up. I didn't say anything helpful.

We flew in the sky. Astrid glanced at Eymer Rock island.

"Now I know why we won't stay there." She pointed to a dragon cave.

'Yeah. You're right.'

Fury island wasn't very far. We reached the island in half an hour. Astrid was really amazed by the bay. Fury island was similar to a night fury head. Solemn flames was in a bay. Ewe landed in low spot in Solemn Flames.

"Tell me now. What's that reason so we can't live on Fury Island?"

'Follow me.'

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Astrid followed Hiccup to a small forest.

"So?" she turned her face to Hiccup's.

"Turn around."

Astrid froze when she saw it.

"Home sweet home!" Hiccup said.

It was a house made on trees. It was a full house with equipment.

"Hiccup! How did you do that? It's amazing!"

"When I travelled for a long time. I came here to build my house. Because I was planning to escape for a long time!"

"Hiccup. it's just amazing! Look at the rooms. I can't believe that you made this!" Astrid hugged him.

"I know. I also have a small blacksmith. There." Hiccup pointed to a small room.

"But won't this trees burn by fire?"

"No. this is why I chose this island. Toothless. Plasma shot!" he ordered.

Toothless shot a plasma blast on the tree. But the tree didn't burn.

"Why?" Astrid said.

"Legends says that Freyr lives on this island. Magni lived on Fury island. His breaths was burning everything. Freyr begged Odin to make a tree that doesn't burn. Odin made the tree and put it in the island." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup. Where did you know about those legends?"

"Simply I read it in a legend book."

"Let's enter." Astrid said.

**Every legend I made isn't found in the Mythology. Nothing is real. Sorry for taking a lot of time to write. But Enjoy!**


	5. The Treehouse

**¡Hola! Thank you for all reviews, favorites, follows and everything else!**

**Hiccstrid20: I couldn't reply on your review. But thank you!**

**Sibuna4everfabina: Gracias…. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

"So, this is my room." Hiccup said. The room was very simple. A bed, closet and a desk.

"Where's my room?"

"Follow me."

Astrid followed Hiccup to the ground floor. Which was on the solid ground.

"This is your room." He said. The room was twice as size as Hiccup's room.

"why don't we have the same room?"

"Astrid. The bed in my room isn't big enough. And of course we can't sleep with each other!"

"Oh, and why?"

"Astrid, think about it. We're not even a couple! How do you think rumors will spread? Very fast!"

"Hiccup. We're the only humans on this island! No rumors will spread."

Hiccup thought. _**Why would she insist of sleeping together? That's very strange! Also. I'm only 13 years old. What would they think?**_

"Earth to Hiccup?" Astrid said to absent Hiccup.

"Oh, what? Oh, sorry. I was thinking. Why would you insist about sleeping together?"

Astrid didn't talk. When suddenly she burst into crying and said. " Because I love you! I love you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I will do anything for you! I won't let you die!" she cried on his shoulder.

Hiccup hugged her. She was very sad. She was thinking._** Why didn't I realize that I love Hiccup? Why I always thought that he's ridiculous, weak and dumb? Oh, I wish he forgives me!**_

_**Oh, I wish he forgives me!**_

"I forgive you. Astrid." Hiccup said. Like if he read her mind.

"Really?" Astrid stopped crying.

"Yes. If you want, we can move your bed to my room. Or I can sleep in your room."

"No. it's better that I sleep in your room. We can make a bigger bed that can hold us, together…" Astrid was trying to seduce Hiccup.

"Okay, Okay. Just stop seducing me!" He shouted.

The "Couple, or what we can name it a Couple" started moving Hiccup's bed to put it outside as a bench. Then they started the hard work. Lifting Astrid's bed. Without their dragons they were going to take like 9 hours to lift it to hiccup's room. But it took only 2 hours. Finally the bed was put in the right place.

"Now, show me the rest of the house." Astrid grabbed Hiccup from his shoulder.

"Okay."

They walked to the kitchen that was different than traditional Viking kitchens that it had lots of other foods including Apples, oranges ( Hiccup found them somewhere in the forest house.), Meat, grapes ( which is necessary for Vikings to make mead and beer.) and many others.

"At least fish is not the only food here." Astrid said sarcastically.

Astrid noticed that the bathroom had double doors.

"Um. Why is the bathroom had double doors?"

"Uh. Because…"

Astrid understood what he was trying to say.

"You mean to prevent anyone from sneaking and watching ?" Astrid said.

"Um, yeah. Exactly." Hiccup was now very embarrassed now.

As usual. Astrid punched him hardly on the arm.

"Ow! Why would you do that?"

"That's for saying those bad words."

Suddenly she grabbed his tunic and kissed him.

"That's for everything else."

They continued watching the house.

"This is the Forge." Hiccup said. It had tools like any forge.

Finally they got to the top of the tree. Astrid was astonished by the place.

"And in days without clouds or fog. You can see the Eyes Of Odin." He pointed to the south. "Today because of the fog. We can't see anything."

They fell silent after he finished talking. Astrid broke the silence finally.

"It's really beautiful… but why you built all of this?"

"I told you, I was thinking of leaving from the time I started fighting dragons…."

"Tell me again. What came into your mind?"

"Astrid, I'm coward, I'm weak. I don't know how to lift an axe. And I don't know how to fight!"

"Hiccup! Why are you saying that?"

"Because that's right. That's me. I can't do anything…. Bec-" Hiccup couldn't complete what was he saying because Astrid slapped him. He lost balance and fell down.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for saying you're a coward!" she slapped him again. "That's for saying you can't do ANYTHING!"

"Okay, I'm sorry… just stop slapping me!"

They went down to start tidying up.


	6. Travelling

**¡Hola again! Finally my writer block is over… And of course, thank you!**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

"Astrid? Where are you?" Hiccup was shouting.

"I'm here!"

"We need to talk."

Astrid came to the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

" You know, if we stayed here for six more days.. we'll get very bored. We need to do something that, you know. Funny."

"We can go flying for far distances."

"We'll get lost."

"Don't worry. We can mark islands. So we won't get lost."

"Um, Okay. Why not?" Hiccup said. " but not today.. we reached the island 2 days ago!"

"No problem. When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow. We can go on a long trip."

"Why not?" Astrid smiled. "If you needed anything. I'm sleeping."

"Wait! I'm going to sleep also."

Astrid went to take a shower. And Hiccup went to bed. He started thinking about everything happened to him.

"Earth to Hiccup? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about things happened to us."

Astrid got under the furs. She tapped his back.

"Hiccup, don't worry. They probably forgot you. Even your father. It's just between you and me."

He wrapped his arm around her waist." Thank you for assuming that for me."

"You're welcome." She smiled again. She put her head on his chest. And fell asleep.

"if there's something better. Then let me crash on a roman shore, Gods." Hiccup whispered.

**Sorry For this extremely short chapter. But I had to make it short… Thank you anyway!**


	7. Discontinued :(

**Buenas Tardes, I'm sorry to say it but I have to discontinue this story... Maybe I'm going to make it a sequel later... I'm sorry :(**


End file.
